


love you to the moon and to saturn

by jenhardings



Series: folklore [1]
Category: Scandal (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26659300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenhardings/pseuds/jenhardings
Summary: olivia pope não gosta muito de conversar sobre algumas coisas do passado por um motivo.
Relationships: Jake Ballard/Olivia Pope, Mellie Grant/Olivia Pope
Series: folklore [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939744
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	love you to the moon and to saturn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [necolli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/necolli/gifts).



> na verdade essa fic surgiu da minha necessidade e da minha amiga nicolle de ler todas as fic mellivias a ponto de não ter mais conteúdo novo pra nos alimentar.  
> essa é minha primeira fic então por favor sejam gentis kkkkk  
> nessa fic a olivia e a mellie têm a mesma idade.
> 
> inspirada pela música seven da taylor swift
> 
> this fic is going to get translated at some point, I just need to stop being lazy, but it's going to be done

**are there still beautiful things?**

****

Eu tinha uma boa vida, bem, se você conseguisse deixar de lado todos os problemas envolvendo meu emprego. E meu pai. E minha mãe. Aaaah e o fato de que eu sou apaixonada por uma mulher casada desde quando se entendia por gente – ok, não é desde sempre, eu com certeza consigo lembrar de momentos em que eu não era apaixonada por ela. – mulher esta que finge nunca ter me conhecido – ou realmente não lembrava de mim? quem sabe a verdade, a esse ponto– não obstante ela me trata de maneira educada e cordial E acha que ninguém menos do que eu, estou interessada no marido dela. se é que dá para acreditar. E por este motivo eu comecei a sair com o Jake, e porque eu gostava – sim – dele. Ele a tratava bem e não importava o quanto ela tentava dificultar as coisas para ele, – e sim ela tem um probleminha com auto sabotagem – ele está sempre ali, sempre do lado dela irrevogavelmente.

Era bom, bem, no momento era maravilhoso. Meu pai havia oferecido a nós dois um sumiço e se não era o que eu mais queria na vida, sumir e esquecer dos problemas e fazer meu coração parar de doer e fazer tudo a minha volta parar de girar de maneira tão catastrófica. Então depois de tudo que aconteceu, eu decidi aceitar. Ir com o Jake para uma ilha deserta e largar tudo para trás. 

Na ilha não tinha muito o que fazer, era um lugar limitado, sem celular, sem internet, sem informações do mundo exterior. Claro que eu estando vivendo no sol com o Jake as únicas coisas que nós fazíamos bastante no começo era transar mas depois de algum tempo eles começaram a explorar a ilha, fazer receitas das inúmeras revistas de receitas que tinham e enquanto isso eles precisavam conversar, certo?? E você não pode questionar o fato de que ele quer saber mais sobre mim, ele me ama, quase morre por mim e por mais estranho que possa parecer eu as vezes chego a pensar que ele continua sobrevivendo pra poder ficar com comigo. Ok, agora eu só estou sendo bem convencida.

Nesse tempo eles passaram por vários assuntos e claro que não os tão profundos, Olivia Pope não entra em assuntos profundos com ninguém, é a capa que eu uso pra me proteger, mas hoje – hoje – ele fez uma pergunta boba, parte de uma maneira que eles encontram de se conhecer melhor, perguntas fáceis, bobas, e as vezes – depois – as mais difíceis. 

Hoje ele perguntou quem foi meu primeiro amor e daí por diante toda a possibilidade desse jogo começar por perguntas fáceis acabou. Eu mudei toda a minha postura e de maneira bem calma dei uma risada falsa dizendo que havia sido um garoto qualquer enquanto crescia. E vamos lá, é claro que o Jake não me conhece tão bem, mas ele também não é burro pra não saber que ela estava mentindo e de maneira mais “sob o sol” – lê-se relaxado e brincalhão – ele riu e pediu para ela contar a verdade pois a dele havia sido com 12 anos, ele se apaixonou pela filha do dono da loja de doces na esquina de sua casa e enquanto todos achavam que ele ia lá pra comer doces, ele na verdade ia pra puxar papo com ela que era da mesma idade que ele e ajudava o pai enquanto sua mãe estava trabalhando. Da maneira mais não Jake B613 possível ele revelou que ela foi seu primeiro beijo e primeira namoradinha de escola com um sorriso sonhador nos lábios. As coisas não foram fáceis enquanto ele crescia, mas havia partes doces também. Sem trocadilho.

Isso me fez respirar fundo porque eu sabia que ele estava sendo totalmente aberto comigo e eu precisava superar certas coisas e essa era uma delas. Então ela resolveu contar uma versão da verdade porque ela estava bem sendo uma das únicas três pessoas fingindo que tudo aquilo não havia acontecido, no caso duas fingindo e uma ruiva tentando ser Lindsay Lohan.

“hm, ok. Meu primeiro amor foi por uma menina também, olha como temos algo em comum.” Então, eu ri de nervoso, não que eu tivesse vergonha de ser bi, porque não, eu não tinha. É parte de quem eu sou, mas sendo envolvida com política eu mantinha minha vida pessoal particular e abafada por um motivo – ninguém usasse contra ela –. Só que o Jake era meu namorado ou algo assim, pelo menos na ilha ele era. Não que ele precise saber, mas falar a verdade é bom às vezes, ou pelo menos uma versão dela.

Nos olhos dele eu não vi nada além de entendimento e o desejo que eu continuasse, ele era bom nisso, excelente até, em me ouvir sem julgar, sem querer nada em troca, era algo semelhante a devoção. O que me faz pensar que se fosse sobre qualquer outra pessoa, talvez eu contaria tudo para ele, sem pensar duas vezes mas não era, e por isso eu não poderia contar pra ele a verdade inteira, mas mesmo assim lá fui eu revirar uma lembrança que estava enterrada. – Ok, você pode rir – mas eu queria mesmo conseguir deixá-la no passado.

Eu me remexi na cadeira da sala de onde estávamos e ainda incomodada por entrar no assunto, me ajeitei e voltei a contar sobre meu primeiro – talvez único? – amor.

“Ok, eu tinha sete anos, e sim eu era bem novinha, mas foi algo doce e fofo. Na época meus pais viviam trabalhando e eu passava bastante tempo sozinha. Meu pai precisou viajar a trabalho para Pensilvânia, e nós também fomos. Minha mãe e eu. Nós quase não o vimos durante todo o mês, ele alugou um pequeno sítio numa cidade perto da praia. Ele dizia que encontraram fósseis importantes lá e o Smithsonian precisava dele lá supervisionando a escavação." 

"Na primeira semana ficamos eu e minha mãe na maior parte do tempo juntas. A cidade era pequena e não tinha muita coisa para fazer. Nós resolvemos passar a maior parte do tempo comendo besteiras, assistindo filmes e explorando o sítio, ocasionalmente nós íamos na sorveteria da cidade que era bem legal porque tinha vários brinquedos e uma vez, enquanto minha mãe falava no orelhão que tinha na esquina com alguém, eu conheci a me-, a Melissa.”

“Melissa?” o Jake perguntou fazendo cara de dúvida.

“yep, esse era o nome dela. Ela tinha tranças no cabelo escuros e tinha os olhos mais azuis que eu já vi na vida.” Eu parei para olhar para ele.

“ok, pode continuar, quero ouvir mais sobre a Olívia bebê.”

“nós nos demos bem na hora. Ela me chamou para brincar com ela e suas bonecas, que eram três: zoe, alice e ella.”

“eu devo me preocupar que você ainda lembra o nome das bonecas?” ele disse rindo e me fazendo rir junto com ele

“não.” Eu disse rindo “acho que algumas coisas só ficam com a gente, e ela andava pra todos os lugares com aquelas três bonecas.” digo lembrando. “enfim, ali nós nos tornamos amigas, ela era muito mais falante que eu.” Dou uma gargalhada só de lembrar.

“todo mundo é mais falante que você, liv. Ela parecia ser bem fofa.”

“é ou melhor era, não sei.” Eu balanço a cabeça.

“ela me disse que ia na sorveteria todos os dias, porque era de uma amiga de sua avó e elas iam sempre lá a tarde mas que quase nunca podia comer sorvete porque seu pai não a queria gordinha, mas às vezes a amiga da sua avó a dava escondido.”

“eu fiquei ali com ela durante toda a ligação da minha mãe, o que foi bastante tempo. Sua avó veio oferecer a ela algo para comer e quando nos viu brincando me ofereceu também. Ela era uma das melhores pessoas dali, e eu passei bastante tempo com as duas para saber que ela amava muito a Mel. Quando a ligação acabou minha mãe disse que precisávamos ir pois meu pai logo chegaria em casa, a birra que eu fiz para ficar foi sem precedentes.” Eu disse rindo. “eu amava passar o dia com minha mãe, mas passar um tempo com alguém da minha idade era tão bom. É claro que minha mãe não cedeu e não me deixou ficar, mas ela concordou em me levar na sorveteria na tarde do dia seguinte e foi o resto do mês.”

“você quer alguma coisa para beber ou algo para comer? Eu tô morto de fome” naquele momento eu reparei que ele já não estava sentado do meu lado e sim na cozinha que fica logo em frente a sala.

“hm, claro.” O Jake gostava muito de comer, sinceramente, eu nunca vi alguém comer tanto, tem sido bom para mim já que muitas vezes eu esqueço de comer. Com ele é impossível esquecer.

“continua, liv. Tô te escutando daqui.” Ele me disse me dando um sorriso. Ele sorria mais, isso eu reparei e eu acho que eu também. Eu me sentia mais leve ali, claro que sempre com uma voz no fundo da minha cabeça me pedindo para voltar, mas eu conseguia deixar ela em silêncio na maior parte do dia.

“bem, meu pai estendeu nossa estádia para todo o verão e nós passamos todo o resto do verão juntas. minha mãe odiou, mas aceitou. A Mel era engraçada e muito tagarela, e muito sabe tudo, e na época eu amava.” até hoje eu amo, para falar a verdade, não que eu a deixaria saber isso, porque ela ficaria com aquele sorriso convencido no rosto. “Sua mãe era professora de ballet e seu pai era proprietário de uma rede de supermercados. Na sorveteria tinha uma casinha de brinquedo que cabia nós duas e às vezes a gente entrava lá pra conversar e quando estávamos sozinhas a gente falava sobre tudo, ela contava sobre a escola e como tinha poucos amigos e como implicavam com ela por ser gordinha e eu contava como mexiam comigo por causa do meu cabelo, mas que minha mãe e meu pai sempre me ensinaram a não ouvir as pessoas porque eu era linda do meu jeito e ela também era. Eu disse naquele dia que ela era a menina mais bonita que eu já vi e ela disse a mesma coisa para mim.” o que me trouxe um sorriso no rosto porque eu ainda a acho a mulher mais bonita que eu já vi.

“aqui, um sanduíche e seu chá gelado.” Ele disse de boca cheia, já mastigando o dele. “pode continuar, me ignora comendo.”

"hm, as vezes, quando ela havia tido um dia ruim ela chorava, porque seu pai tratava ela e a mãe mal quando chegava em casa, estava sempre irritado e com raiva, ela disse que não entendia porquê, pois quando eles saiam, iam para uma festa ou estavam na frente de alguém conhecido, ele as tratava muito bem. ela confessou para mim, que às vezes queria que sempre tivesse alguém conhecido por perto. eu a abracei até ela parar de chorar. Quando minha mãe e eu fomos embora eu perguntei por que o pai da Mel era assim, e por que ele não tratava a Mel bem, já que ela minha pessoa preferida no mundo. minha mãe disse que as vezes temos algo precioso nas mãos, mas nem sempre damos valor, e que provavelmente o pai da Melissa não sabia dar valor a preciosidade que ela era." o Jake deu uma risada seca e se remexeu na cadeira de maneira desconfortável.

"você sabe que o pai dela era apenas um filho da puta, né?" ele perguntou um pouco – muito – irritado.

"sim, Jake, mas eu era uma criança e minha mãe estava tentando me poupar." infelizmente, nem todos nós podemos ser poupados, eu pensei. o Jake, assim como a Mel, não foi.

"depois disso, minha mãe começou a chamar a Mel e a avó dela para passar as tardes com a gente. minha mãe fazia um café da tarde e ela e a avó da Mel conversavam na casa enquanto eu e a Mel explorávamos o sítio. ela me ensinou a subir em árvores e quando fomos a um riacho perto do sítio, ela me incentivava a pular do balanço que tinha na água, ela ria me chamando pra pular e minha mãe e sua avó riam também, eu nunca tive coragem de pular na água dali, mas me sentia no topo no mundo lá de cima, eu amava nossas tardes assim, livres e rindo, nós estávamos no topo do mundo."

"nós andávamos tudo de mão dadas e eu sempre tinha aquele sentimento de proteção por ela, ainda tenho." eu parei para comer e beber o chá enquanto o Jake me analisava intrigado. quando percebi o que falei, engoli o sanduíche logo para voltar a contar.

"uma vez sua avó me chamou pra dormir na casa da Mel, pois sua mãe queria me conhecer porque a Mel sempre falava sobre mim."

"quando eu cheguei lá, tinha um piquenique com chá gelado, vários sanduíches e frutas para nós cinco, eu, ela, a zoe, a alice e a ella. sua mãe tinha preparado. ela era muito gentil e me tratou com carinho assim que me viu, acho que a Mel puxou dela a doçura e o cuidado." eu disse pensativa. "nós nos divertimos muito e a mãe dela fez hambúrgueres para a gente comer com batata de jantar. construímos um forte para assistir um filme e na hora de dormir fomos para o quarto na Mel. de madrugada quando seu pai chegou, nós acordamos com ele brigando com sua mãe. eu nunca tinha presenciado meus pais brigarem, acho que foi a primeira vez que eu senti medo de verdade. quando reparei que ela estava chorando, subi em sua cama, ela me disse ali que às vezes ficava tão alto que ela se escondia no guarda roupa com suas bonecas. nós dormimos abraçadas uma com a outra e com as bonecas enquanto ela chorava." quando eu parei para respirar o Jake conseguiu fazer a pergunta que ele estava inquieto querendo fazer.

“você ainda tem contato com ela?” ele pergunta enrugando a testa e nisso eu sou bem rápida em responder: “não, claro que não por que você pergunta isso?”

"você disse que ainda tem um sentimento de proteção por ela." ele disse intrigado, eu sorri. "tudo bem se você ainda tiver contato com ela, Liv. não é como se vc ainda estivesse apaixonada por ela." ele falou isso rindo e eu ri também.

"claro que não, Jake. eu nem me lembro bem do rosto dela, só de algumas características. nós éramos crianças." falo um pouco irritada.

"se você diz." então ele fez um sinal de que se rendeu com as mãos e falou para eu continuar. 

"daí foi só ladeira abaixo, Jake" eu disse dando uma risada sarcástica. “tudo isso aconteceu muito rápido, e como criança eu esqueci que teria que ir embora, eu esqueci da minha vida em Washington, eu esqueci que estava de férias e tinha uma vida "normal". minha mãe se sentou do meu lado numa noite antes de dormir e explicou que partiríamos em uma semana e que ela estava conversando comigo porque eu teria que ser madura, pois deixaria minha melhor amiga lá."

"eu claro acenei com a cabeça e engoli o choro. minha mãe me disse que se eu quisesse eu poderia chamar a Mel para ficar com a gente durante essa semana se a mãe dela deixasse. e nós pedimos, a mãe dela disse que uma semana não, mas que deixaria ela passar o final de semana conosco." 

"nos outros dias a gente voltou a se encontrar na sorveteria, e a gente ficava dentro da casinha brincando de faz de conta e nós sempre éramos livres e estávamos sempre juntas, ela queria ser uma pirata porque amava o mar e assim ela poderia vasculhar todos os oceanos procurando tesouros escondidos e ela queria fazer isso comigo ao invés de observar o mar da sua janela do quarto." o Jake, me olhou com dúvida, mas não falou nada.

"uma vez eu disse para ela que achava que a casa dela era assombrada e por isso o pai dela estava sempre com raiva. ela disse que se fosse assim, sua mãe e ela também estariam." eu disse enquanto lembrava. a inocência da criança que era protegida de tudo "ela tinha razão, sempre sendo sabe tudo."

"por que eu tenho a impressão de que eu conheço ela, Liv?"

"porque você está me ouvindo falar sobre ela, Jake. parece de procurar chifre na cabeça de piolho. você queria ouvir e eu estou te contando." eu falei muito irritada. "acho que já está bom por hoje." eu disse me levantando com minha louça para lavar, o Jake permaneceu quieto e pensativo. 

**cross my heart won’t tell no other**

Eu passei o restante da noite sem falar com o Jake, fui andar pela orla da ilha e quando voltei fui direto para a cama. ele se deitou do meu lado e eu fingi que estava dormindo, depois de algum tempo em silêncio, ele pigarreou e eu abri um olho.

"vamos, Liv. por favor, continua. eu só tava com dúvidas, eu era um agente secreto, meu dever era duvidar de tudo que ouço." ele disse dando um sorriso arrependido.

"ah desculpa, eu não sabia que estava conversando com um agente secreto, Jake. você estava duvidando de mim, como se eu estivesse mentindo." eu disse de olhos fechados novamente. 

"por favor, Liv." ele disse me dando um beijo. "eu vou ficar quieto." eu abrir os olhos ao sentir sua respiração ainda perto do meu rosto e pude ver que ele estava arrependido. 

"não é tarde, Jake? eu tô um pouco cansada. pode ser amanhã?" ele olhou no relógio que estava na cabeceira.

"ainda são 21 horas, mas tudo bem, pode ser amanhã." ele me deu um beijo na testa e se levantou da cama e ao ficar sozinha eu pensei em como seria se ele realmente soubesse a verdade, e como eu era tão boa em mentir.

eu acordei com um cheiro de bacon e com o barulho do espremedor de laranjas. outra coisa sobre o Jake: ele quase não dormia, mas acho que depois um tempo trabalhando com o que ele trabalhava você perde a vontade de dormir – para não ser atormentado por pesadelos.

quando cheguei na cozinha ele estava terminando de fazer suco e tinha uma mesa enorme de comida para nós dois.

“bom dia, Liv. eu já ia te acordar.” ele disse sorridente e me beijo rápido. “ta com fome?”

“bom dia, Jake. vejo que acordou animado.” me sentei na mesa, e sim, eu tava com fome;

“não consegui dormir direito, fui dar um mergulho pra ver se clareava a mente, e fiquei morrendo de fome.” nenhuma novidade aí.

“você ta sempre com fome, Jake.” eu disse dando uma gargalhada. “não que me incomode, porque você também cozinha muito bem” diferente de mim, eu pensei. “e eu acordei morrendo de fome.” 

quando eu paro para pensar, não tem outra pessoa, – dentro da minha possibilidade – com que eu gostaria de estar numa ilha deserta. o Jake é o que eu preciso agora, ele me dá paz, e mesmo que uma voz na minha cabeça diga que é uma falsa paz, ainda é uma paz e não tem nada que eu queira mais no momento. 

eu não vou me enganar e fingir que vou envelhecer com o Jake nessa ilha, que vamos morrer juntos aqui e vão encontrar nossos esqueletos de mãos dadas anos depois. não é assim também, mas tudo que estava acontecendo em Washington é tudo o que eu não queria, então não custa nada tirar um tempo de descanso – e como eu sonho que seja um longo descanso.

“eu estava pensando...” o Jake disse de boca cheia. “que a gente poderia explorar mais a ilha e passar o dia cachoeira, o que acha? já que amanhã vamos passar dia aqui esperando as mercadorias chegarem.”

“ok.” 

“só, ok? nenhuma reclamação por ter que andar quase uma hora até a cachoeira?”

“não.” eu disse fazendo cara de deboche. “agora eu posso comer em paz?” ele sorriu e continuou comendo.

“ah, e não ache que eu esqueci, ta? quero ouvir mais sobre a Olivia bebê.” 

depois disso foi só calmaria, arrumamos o que restou do café da manhã numa cesta de piquenique com mais frutas e muita água, preparamos uma mochila com alguns itens pessoais e fomos. a ilha é linda, e no meio da natureza a gente esquece até do resto mundo. não havia heróis e vilões, não havia bom e ruim, era os pássaros cantando e animais no canto deles e a gente no nosso.

o Jake estava quieto, focado no caminho, sempre pronto para qualquer coisa. observava tudo e ouvia tudo. e eu estava tentando não pensar em nada, mas pensando em tudo.

**i think you should come live with me and we can be pirates**

quando nós chegamos na cachoeira eu já estava decidida a desistir de viver de tão cansada, tinha esquentado muito e estava muito úmido. eu fiz questão de colocar uma nota em algum canto do meu cérebro de que não, eu não gosto de andar no mato com calor. correr no clima de Washington, sim!! andar no meio do mato com calor NÃO. mas eu estava mantendo a compostura do lado do Jake que estava suado, mas não como eu e estava respirando super de boa enquanto parecia que eu estava morrendo. 

"cansada?" ele olhou para mim e sorriu. "acho que chegamos aqui mais rápido hoje."

"eu? não, tô bem." ele deu uma gargalhada. eu fiquei só de biquíni e fui direto para a água gelada da cachoeira. e, embora tenha sido horrível chegar até lá, a cachoeira era sempre a melhor recompensa. e era por isso que eu sempre concordava em ir. porque era sempre o que eu precisava para eu alcançar o estado de êxtase. 

o Jake sentou e ficou me observando nadar na piscina que havia ali, a água era clara e eu sempre esquecia do mundo ali. depois de um tempo nadando eu me sentei numa pedra perto da queda d'água e antes dele pedir para eu começar a falar dela, eu comecei.

"a Mel foi passar o final de semana lá no sítio, o pai dela levou ela e ela não chegou nem um pouco feliz, pois ele não deixou ela levar suas bonecas, disse que ela era bem grandinha e que não precisava delas." eu me pergunto às vezes se ela ainda tem aquelas bonecas que eram as amigas dela, quando não tinha mais ninguém, eu gosto de pensar que sim. 

"ela chegou quieta, o que era atípico, a Mel vivia falando, ela era a vida de onde entrava, eu vivia sempre admirada por como todo mundo parecia a amar a curiosidade da Mel. nós fomos pro meu quarto no sítio e eu perguntei o que aconteceu, se ela queria voltar pra casa e ela ficou quieta, mas depois de um tempo começou a chorar e pediu pra eu jurar que não iria contar pra ninguém, e depois que eu jurei ela contou que ela ganharia uma irmã, e que não seria filha de sua mãe, foi aí que ela falou baixinho que seu pai estava saindo com outra moça, e que quando ela voltasse ele não estaria mais lá." eu olhei para o Jake e ele estava me olhando com tanta atenção que eu brinquei pra melhorar o ambiente.

"acho que você nunca me viu falar tanto sobre algo da minha vida. não se acostuma não." eu disse dando um sorriso e fazendo ele sorrir também.

"eu não me atreveria." ele respondeu sorrindo. "acho que você estar se abrindo para mim é uma dádiva que você resolveu me conceder. em Washington não aconteceria." e eu não consigo pensar em outra coisa do que a resposta que eu dou a ele.

"não, não aconteceria." eu dou um sorriso olhando para o céu e para o sol batendo no meu rosto. "estamos sob o sol, Jake."

"hm ok, voltando para o passado. ela não chorou mais, só ficou calada e eu aceitei isso, a gente saiu para brincar e eu falei, falei e falei o tempo todo, fiz ela rir alguma vezes e me sentia tão orgulhosa quando eu conseguia que eu falava mais. depois de um tempo ela foi se soltando até que era hora de entrar e minha mãe colocou a gente direto pro banho, nós jantamos e quando terminamos meu pai chamou a gente lá pra fora e quando chegamos tinha um telescópio em cima de um lençol na grama, e ele mandou a gente deitar que ele falaria sobre os planetas, estrelas, luas, o universo e tudo que formou o que conhecemos." eu fiquei quieta por me permitir lembrar então de como meu pai era comigo antes de tudo, ele não era presente sempre, mas quando estava lá, ele realmente estava. o Jake ao me ver em silêncio falou:

"é estranho ouvi sobre ele assim." e antes de eu perguntar assim como ele completou "como alguém normal, sem maldade, contando história para duas menininhas." eu fiquei quieta e concordei. algumas coisas não vale a pena vasculhar ou eu não queria pensar mesmo, a memória é boa, mas pensar no que veio depois – comparar com o que eu sei agora – não é.

"antes de dormir, eu chamei a Mel para fugir comigo." eu disse. "ser criança e inocente, né? eu só queria que nós pudéssemos ficar juntas para sempre, e eu não achava que estava pedindo demais. seria eu e ela contra o mundo, como piratas e moraríamos em outro país, como a Índia ou sei lá." eu dei uma risada embargada e deixei cair uma lágrima. o Jake fez o movimento de vir até mim, mas eu balancei a mão e engoli o choro. note que não foi somente se despedir de uma amiga que me deixou assim, mas acho que eu tinha esquecido de como era a vida antes daquela queda do avião. 

"ela disse que me amava até a lua e até Saturno, mas que precisava ficar para sua mãe não ficar sozinha. naquela noite eu chorei, bem, nós choramos, até cair no sono de mãos dadas uma com a outra." o Jake que já estava ao meu lado, sentado na mesma pedra que eu quando eu terminei de contar. 

"Liv, por que vocês nunca mais voltaram lá nas férias seguintes?"

"meus pais nunca quiseram e eu acho que foi porque eu chorei muito quando fomos embora. até a hora de eu ir e a mãe da Mel ir buscar ela com a avó a gente ficou praticamente grudadas, meu pai passou o dia brincando com a gente, levou a gente numa caverna com eco em que ficamos gritando, ele fez um piquenique com a gente enquanto minha mãe ajeitava as coisas pra irmos embora. foi um dia bom. quando estava chegando perto da hora da gente voltar para Washington eu não parava de chorar por nada, então eu acho que eles preferiam não passar por isso no ano seguinte. e eu não vou dizer que eu esqueci a Mel, só que depois de um tempo vira algo no fundo da cabeça que você as vezes lembra vividamente, mas na maioria das vezes você só deixa adormecido."

"e foi por isso que você falou que seu primeiro amor havia sido um menino qualquer?" eu ri.

"mais ou menos, Jake. ele foi meu primeiro beijo e eu deveria ter uns 14 anos. minha história com a Mel se destacou mais e eu não duvido que se eu tivesse passado a adolescência ao lado dela, ela teria sido meu primeiro beijo também. eu só fui entender a complexidade do que eu sentia por ela muito mais para a frente, depois que eu beijei uma amiga em verdade ou desafio." 

"essa menina," o Jake largou uma folha que estava mexendo, segurou a minha mão e me olhou nos olhos, ele estava com um olhar determinado, mas com medo? talvez eu estivesse lendo demais ele. 

"hm?"

".. ela era a Mellie, né? nossa Mellie, não nossa, do Fitz."

"O QUÊ?" eu disse me levantando da pedra, eu fui pega totalmente de surpresa, mas ok, eu sei que poderia ter escolhido um nome melhor do que Melissa, mas pelo amor de deus.

"tem a questão do nome, que eu sei que vc poderia ter feito melhor e o fato de na Pensilvânia não ter mar, Liv, mas na Carolina do norte sim. eu era ótimo em geografia na escola." ele disse com um sorriso convencido. "e eu sou um espião treinado, não posso ser burro. tem também o fato do pai da Mellie ter deixado a mãe dela e ela foi criada pela mãe e a avó, ele é super rico e dono de uma rede de supermercados."

"por que você sabe tanto sobre a vida da Mellie?" eu perguntei na defensiva, e sim, eu tinha noção de que já deveria ter negado tudo.

"eu trabalhei com o Fitz na Marinha, Liv, e eu fazia o serviço de proteção deles algumas vezes." 

"ok, mas não é a Mellie. imagina a coincidência." eu disse rindo, mas ele permaneceu sério. 

"tá, é a Mellie, mas você não vai contar pra ninguém." eu disse apontando o dedo para ele.

"quem diria, eu achava que vocês se odiassem. ela não lembra de você? você nunca falou sobre isso com ela?" e só de olhar no meu rosto ele sabia a resposta, ele franziu a testa. "Liv, você trabalhou diretamente com ela por anos, por que você não falou nada?" 

"você parece a Abby falando." 

"a Abby, sabe?" ele perguntou intrigado.

"sim, a Abby sabe. mas só soube depois que já trabalhávamos na campanha dos Grant, – eu contei para ela uma vez depois de ter bebido muito vinho, e chorado, sim, chorado porque a Mel estava linda demais durante aquele dia. – E toda vez que ela via a Mel conversando comigo ela dava uma risadinha como se soubesse algo que ninguém sabia. quando a Mellie começou a achar que eu tinha algo com o Fitz, a Abby queria que eu contasse tudo para ela. achou que se eu contasse a Mellie iria amar me ver novamente. seria um encontro feito pelos deuses." eu ri lembrando da Abby e meu coração se apertou por eu ter deixado ela para trás. "a Abby sabia que eu não tinha nada com o Fitz além de amizade, e eu não vou mentir para você, Jake e dizer que ele nunca tentou nada, porque sim, ele tentou, mais de uma vez, mas sempre com o tom de brincadeira. e eu nunca, nunca levei em consideração."

"porque você gosta da mulher dele." ele falou sério. e eu dei uma gargalhada tão alta que assustei com certeza qualquer animal que havia ali. "Liv, você não é apaixonada por mim, e eu nunca entendi por quê. você sempre pareceu indisponível, mesmo não havendo ninguém na sua vida. eu realmente por algum tempo achei que era o Fitz, mas ele tem tantas amantes que eu não acredito que você concordaria com isso."

"não, eu não concordaria. só que eu também não estou apaixonada pela Mellie, Jake." ok, talvez eu estivesse, mas só quem sabia era a Abby e a Quinn desconfiava porque a Abby ficava animada demais quando via a Mellie e eu no mesmo ambiente. ela era como uma animadora de torcida e o esporte fosse, bem, eu? não sei. 

"Olivia, não precisa mentir para mim. eu consigo ouvir a verdade, a gente está numa ilha deserta, só nós dois. não ninguém te escutando além de mim e dos animais." o Jake estava com um sorriso no rosto como se ele tivesse achado a peça que faltava para ele desvendar um grande mistério sozinho. 

"tudo bem, você venceu, mas primeiro eu quero deixar claro que: não eu não estou apaixonada por ela desde quando eu tinha sete anos, isso seria loucura. e segundo, você não pode me interromper. ok?" e ele sorriu como se fosse descobrir o maior segredo da humanidade. 

"ok." 

"eu não sabia quem era a mulher do Fitz, quando o cyrus me chamou para ajudar na campanha. então não, não foi premeditado. entretanto, eu fiquei com dúvida quando a vi nas gravações e fotos para poder estudar os dois e eu só tive certeza quando eu a vi pessoalmente."

"eu já entrei falando o que eu achava e ela queria me demitir e pra falar a verdade eu achei que seria uma ótima ideia, saindo dali eu poderia esquecer dela de novo, mas o cyrus disse que se eu fosse ele também sairia e nenhum dos dois deixariam isso." eu revirei os olhos e olhei pro Jake. "então ela veio pedir desculpas, você pode imaginar como eu fiquei porque eu achava que ela me veria e me reconheceria, mas isso não aconteceu e eu fiquei triste e sem nem saber por que aquilo mexeu tanto comigo eu sai pra beber com a Abby e foi só ali que ela soube."

"segundo a Abby, eu deveria contar tudo pra Mellie, mas para mim não havia necessidade. nós tomaríamos os Grant presidente e primeira dama, e partiríamos em diante para um novo cliente, certo? errado, porque embora eu tivesse muito contato com o Fitz e eu também tinha bastante contato com a Mellie e ela ainda continuava sendo a luz e energia de toda sala, por mais lotada que estivesse. bem, pelo menos para mim. ela permanecia curiosa e sempre disposta a aprender, e não me surpreendeu saber que ela se formou como primeira de sua classe em Harvard." eu tinha orgulho do que ela conseguiu apesar do pai dela. 

"nós começamos a passar algumas noites conversando quando estávamos na estrada fazendo campanha uma para a outra, e uma vez ela falou de uma menina com quem ela passou o verão e como ela não conseguia lembrar o rosto dela. basicamente ela estava falando de mim para mim, e eu só me engasguei com o que estava bebendo." eu falei rindo. "a oportunidade ali e eu não consegui falar nada. nós viramos amigas, para ela era Livvie para lá, Livvie para cá e quando ela estava irritada o cyrus me chamava porque eu era a encantadora de Mellie. E nisso, eu me apaixonei por ela, completamente. o pior é que eu não reparei até a Abby me falar e pedir para eu ir com cuidado para não me machucar. dá para acreditar em Olivia Pope apaixonada?" e foi aí que eu me dei conta de com quem eu estava conversando. "desculpe, Jake."

"tudo bem, Liv. eu meio que ficava imaginando quem iria conseguir fisgar o coração de Olivia Pope, faz sentido que seja alguém como a Mellie." 

"como assim alguém como a Mellie?" eu falei na defensiva demais para alguém que a cinco minutos antes fingia não se importar.

"a Mellie se esconde bastante, Liv, acho que para se proteger, não sei e você naturalmente gosta de proteger as pessoas. ao mesmo tempo quando ela ama alguém, ela gosta de cuidar e fazer tudo pela pessoa, mesmo que seja algo que você nem iria perceber. e quando ela ama, acima de tudo, ela se abre totalmente, se torna vulnerável e se apega de uma maneira que nem todo mundo consegue lidar. é por completo. e você carece disso, Liv. alguém sem mistério e que se entregue." eu fiquei quieta e encarei ele. não queria pensar em como a Mellie se sentia, porque assim seria real demais, e se é real não tem como fugir. eu gostava de fugir.

"hmmm... depois que a Abby falou, parece que alguém abriu uma caixa bem pequena, mas que saiu muita coisa de lá e eu não sabia como colocar no mesmo lugar e fechar. a Mel permanecia a mesma comigo e eu parecia que teria um ataque toda vez que ela encostava em mim ou me chamava para ajudar ela a escolher com que roupa ela apareceria com o Fitz em algum evento. eu fui reduzida a uma adolescente apaixonada, mas como eu ainda precisava fazer meu trabalho eu encarreguei a Abby para cuidar da Mel e eu comecei a passar mais tempo com o Fitz e ela achou que eu estava tendo um caso com ele." eu estava com raiva e magoada e o Jake notou isso e segurou a minha mão, e eu apoiei a cabeça no ombro dele. "ela esqueceu todas as nossas conversas, tudo o que sabia sobre mim no lixo e resolveu que eu iria trair uma amiga dormindo com o marido dela. eu não sei como ela chegou a essa conclusão, eu sei que eu parei de atender ela e nossa amizade acabou porque eu não queria me perder, e vamos falar a verdade, em algum momento nós iríamos beber muito vinho e eu iria me declarar pra ela. seria fácil. porque foi fácil me apaixonar por ela." eu balancei a cabeça, como se ao balançar os pensamentos sairiam dali. "acho que ela achou que eu estava com o Fitz porque eu sempre fui amigável com ele e de um tempo pra cá ele se tornou um amigo, mas nada além disso." 

"você poderia ter conversado com ela, Liv. não ter falado que você estava apaixonada por ela, claro, porque conhecendo a Mellie eu acho que ela iria pirar um pouco, mas explicar que ele era o candidato a presidência e você precisava fazer um trabalho mais focado com ele." ele levantou minha cabeça pra olhar nos meus olhos. "mas você sabia disso, porque se eu conheço a Mellie você conhece ela Melhor que eu, e eu não sei se foi consciente ou não, mas você fez o que todos fazem com ela: as pessoas decidem que tem alguém mais interessante e seguem em frente enquanto ela fica. o pai dela fez isso, o Fitz fez isso, você quando criança também, mesmo que não tenha sido escolha sua. você nunca voltou, Liv." e foi ali que meu coração se quebrou de vez. porque mesmo mais velha e ciente de decisões eu resolvi ir – e eu queria dizer que nunca olhei para atrás, mas sempre olhava porque eu queria de fato ser dela. ter ela.

só não podia ter.

depois disso eu fiquei com cara amarrada para não cair no choro no meio da floresta. o Jake sabia que eu precisava de espaço, acho que ele entendia mais que eu. é estranho como uma pessoa de fora consegue ver mais que a gente e com meus amigos faz sentido eles conseguirem ver mais que eu. eu vivia negando para mim e para os outros meus sentimentos ou me auto sabotando sem nem reparar. a Abby me contou que eu estava apaixonada pela Mel, a minha melhor amiga enxergou o que eu não conseguia ou queria ver. o Jake também.

quando chegamos perto da casa eu entreguei a ele tudo que tinha comigo e fui andar na área da praia, ainda não estava escuro, e o sol já não queimava a pele. era só eu e as ondas chegando e voltando. e numa espécie de melancolia que só o mar consegue causar eu chorei. chorei porque perdi uma amiga por não ter coragem de enfrentar meus sentimentos. chorei porque eu queria alguém que não poderia ter, porque eu queria uma vida com a Mel e fugiria para qualquer lugar do mundo, longe da política, longe de demandas da vida. e eu já estava num lugar assim, só que eu queria estar com a pessoa que eu amo, que se eu parar para pensar, eu sempre amei. 

quando eu cheguei em casa – eu já estava decidida a voltar e talvez eu não confessasse pra Mel tudo que eu sentia, mas talvez nós pudéssemos voltar a ser amigas? ter ela ao meu lado mesmo sendo de outro seria melhor do que esse vazio que se instalou desde que eu parei de falar com ela – nossas malas já estavam prontas, e tinha um jantar na mesa, com duas velas e o Jake estava olhando pela janela, quando ele me viu, me deu um sorriso triste e eu entendi que aquela seria nossa última noite ali. não porque eu decidi, mas sim porque era a decisão correta. eu precisava voltar pra Washington e enfrentar minha vida de frente e eu faria isso com o Jake como meu amigo. alguém que sabia que ele nunca ganharia da Mel e, portanto, ele não lutaria essa batalha. 

durante a manhã nós ajeitamos tudo, e como nossas malas nós esperamos o barco chegar com os alimentos. e assim acabou o sob o sol com o Jake. com uma pergunta boba. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> o plano é fazer uma fic pra cada música de folklore. então talvez venha aí!


End file.
